Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde
by LovelessAyami
Summary: "Siempre pensaste que él iba a estar para ti, soportando tus mal humor, tus berrinches y tu frialdad pero no y aunque quisiera no puede. Todos sabemos lo que tenemos sin embargo no nos importa"
1. Chapter 1

"Siempre pensaste que él iba a estar para ti, soportando tus mal humor, tus berrinches y tu frialdad pero no y aunque quisiera no puede. Todos sabemos lo que tenemos sin embargo no nos importa"

* * *

Craig siempre pensó que su pareja estaba para él, en las buenas y en las malas sin importar los problemas. Hicieron esa promesa cuando estaban en secundaria y hasta la fecha la habían cumplido a pesar de todos los problemas o percances.

Tweek Tweak siempre estaba al tanto de él, como buena pareja sin importarle las resacas que su pareja tuviera, los cuidados que requería cuando peleaba en cualquier bar de mala muerte o incluso lo alimentaba cuando estaba demasiado débil.

El pobre rubio padecía de una enfermedad desde que era un bebe, desde que nació tuvo problemas en los pulmones, milagrosamente pudieron controlar su enfermedad sabían que algún día volvería y podría acabar con su vida. Tweek le oculto eso a Craig, ya tenía muchos problemas tanto familiares como escolares.

-Deja de joder, Tweek – el pelinegro estaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior había salido a tomar con Stan y Kenny y ahora estaba como moribundo recostado en la mesa.

-No me importa, Craig –hablo está tratando de que hiciera que comiera. Cogía una cámara con en su mano derecha grabándolo –Estas muy débil y es mejor que lo hagas, cuando acabes tomate una ducha

-Ya dije que dejaras de joder –mascullo exasperado alejando la cámara por el repentino acercamiento

-Pero Craig…

-Arg, cállate –se hartó y se fue al sofá acomodándose. Le seguía doliendo a horrores la cabeza y la insistencia de su novio le jodia de sobremanera. Lo amaba pero cuando tenía resaca era como un monstruo con hambre.

-Craig…-fue lo último que escucho antes de quedarse dormido.

Alegremente se acercó a su novio aun grabándolo, son una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había relajado su rostro y se veía como un niño pequeño como cuando tenía una mascota nueva o cuando comía su comida/dulce favorito.

* * *

-Deja de tomar Craig –lo regañaba su "gemelo".

El par de pelinegros habían tomado dos cervezas y luego apareció un rubio provocando el aumento de bebidas. Los tres se detuvieron en 10 cervezas pero Craig no paro, sino que continúo bebiendo hasta llegar a casi 20 cervezas. Ya en la madrugada Stan con la ayuda de Kenny llevaron a rastras a Craig a su casa, se lo aventaron a Tweek y se fueron bailando y cantando alegremente.

El pobre rubio llevo hasta el sofá y lo dejo ahí mientras buscaba en el baño e botiquín de emergencias, agarro la bolsa de algodones y el bote de alcohol y corrió hacia la sala.

-Vamos Craig…-murmuro colocando cuidadosamente el algodón en su nariz tratando de que reaccione. A los pocos segundos este se movió despertándose momentáneamente y le vomito en la ropa al rubio- ¡Gah!

* * *

Craig se despertó y pudo observar como su pequeño sostenía su mano fuertemente.

-A pesar de todo lo que hago estás conmigo…-murmuro acariciándole el pelo.

Lo movió con delicadeza para poder despertarlo recibiendo como respuesta un gemido.

-Tweek, despierta…-le hablo dulcemente despertándolo completamente- Vamos, levántate que te hará daño.

-Ah, Craig…-tallo sus ojos y se sentó a lado de el- Estas bien

-Sí, bueno, gracias por cuidar de mi

-Sabes que lo…

El ruido del teléfono de la cocina callo al rubio, soltando un suspiro de cansancio Craig fue a contestar. Tardo casi 10 minutos discutiendo al teléfono mientras el rubio se vestía en su cuarto.

28 de enero.

Hoy cumplirían 4 años de estar juntos, si claro, como olvidarlo. Tendría que ser especial y genial para sorprender a Craig a pesar del inconveniente de esa mañana.

-Ehm… Tweek –hablo en la puerta- Ocurrió algo en el trabajo, tendré que ir –se adentró buscando entre los cajones tomando ropa y una toalla- Vendré en la noche –le beso en la frente- Te amo.

Tal como dijo, llego esa noche pero como dice el dicho: "Fácil viene, fácil se fue". Solo llego a cambiarse sin impórtale que su novio había tardado toda la mañana cocinándole para prepárale una linda cena de aniversario.

-Nos vemos luego Tweek –dijo dispuesto a irse.

-Espera Craig, yo tenía…

-No molestes, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo prisa

-Pero…

-¡NO JODAS! –grito azotándola la puerta al irse

Se dejó caer en la cama, ¡Maldición! Toda la tarde haciendo la maldita cena para que el…él se largara quien sabe a dónde.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE, TUCKER! –grito sin dejar de llorar. Se abrazó a sí mismo, abrazándose para vivir en esa burbuja

"-Siempre te voy a amar, Tweek

-C-Craig t-te...amo"

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su sueño, se levantó con pereza y bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su pareja golpeada.

-¡CRAIG! –grito asustado metiéndolo a la casa. Lo dejo en el sofá buscando de nuevo el botiquín para curar sus heridas- ¿Qué te paso?

-N-nada…-hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el algodón en su rostro- No fue mi culpa

-Pero Craig, ¿Qué paso?

-¡NADA, DEJA DE JODER

Hubo un silencio.

Tenía razón, tenía que dejar de preocuparse y estar al tanto de el pero….Arg, odiaba su frialdad y que siempre lo apartara cuando lo necesitaba.

Soltó una risa falsa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, deja de joderte Tucker. Buenas noches –se levantó del sofá dejándolo sin palabras y se dirigió a la habitación.

Se recargo unos minutos contra la puerta y sus pies fueron arrastrados hacia su celular, no se había dado cuenta que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de su madre. Decidió no leerlo, hace semanas que su madre le había llamado para que asistiera al médico, porque dejo de ir a sus chequeos gracias a Craig.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta que se su amante estaba a un lado de ahí pero esa no fue la razón de que se despertara agresivamente. Empezó a toser sin poder tenerse y su respiración se aceleró.

-"No, por favor no…" –pensó al sentir el abrazo de su novio tratando de tranquilizarlo. –"Ahora…no"

Se levantó desasiéndose del abrazo y corrió hacia al baño con una mano en la boca sintiendo que se empezaba a… ¿mojar? Expulso todo lo que su cuerpo pudo y quiso, dejándolo casi pálido y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Tweek…-lo llamo preocupado al notar la mano de la mano manchada de sangre.

Continuo llorando desesperado, no tuvo un "ataque" de esos en mucho tiempo y no era justo que lo tuviera justamente ahora que tenía a Craig o bueno, no quería que lo supiese ni viese ese episodio.

* * *

Al día siguiente sus amigos lo llevaron a Denver para otro chequeo, se podría decir que lo secuestraron cuando Craig estaba trabajando. Durante todo el camino lo estuvieron recordando su condición y lo que debería hacer.

-Tweek, deberías cuidarte –su amigo trato de hacerlo sentir mejor- Somos amigos y no queremos que te pase algo

-Clyde tiene razón, Tweek –apoyo su otro amigo- Te amamos y no queremos perderte.

-Y-ya lo sé…-rompió en llanto abrazándose de ellos, los otros solo se limitaron a acariciarle y decirle palabras de aliento.

-Hospital-

-Tweek, ¿Por qué faltaste a tus chequeos? –preguntaba su médico viendo los resultados de los análisis

-No había tenido tiempo…

-¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunto Clyde viéndolo

-Tus defensas bajaron mucho desde tu ultimo chequeo médico, tu presión bajo y tu sangre… -tomo un respiro- Seré sincero, tenemos que internarte para poder mantenerte bajo control

-¿Cuándo?

-Lo más antes posible

-De acuerdo, doctor. Llevaremos a Tweek a su casa para que traiga lo necesario y podrán internarlo.

-Pero y…

-Nada, Tweek. Es tu salud

* * *

Créditos:

Inspiración: . ?v=124655181052019

South Park es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central.


	2. Chapter 2

Seré una hija de fruta pero este será un capitulo triste y malo de mi parte porque bueno...solo digo que llore cuando lo escribí

Luis Carlos: Si respondiera a la primera pregunta seria spoiler, pues Craig es un bastardo sin corazón y será divertido ver su reacción pero será demasiado tarde demostrar lo que siente.

iSweetThorn : Yo igual llore, pero mas con el video donde vi y todo gracias a una amiga pero las dos somos sádicas(?) Saludos.

Gabi C : Kya lo siento Dx, supongo por el amor que se tiene a la otra persona y yo estuve en ellas. T-tranquila -trata de consolarla- Si, será este y el ultimo. No, no te mates, no quiero sangre en mis manos -se aleja lentamente-

**Créditos: South Park es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central.**

**Inspiración: Facebook ? v=124655181052019**

* * *

Llevaron a Tweek a su casa, con un beso y palabras de aliento lo dejaron y se dirigieron al hospital para pagar lo que se necesitara.

-La vida es…injusta –se lamentó antes de abrir la puerta de entrada, guardo las llaves y entro dejando su pequeña maleta en el sofá.

Camino por la casa recogiendo algunas cosas que se encontraban en el piso que le correspondían, fue hacia su habitación para hacer su maleta, en el camino se agradeció que Craig no estuviese en casa para darle explicaciones.

-Tweek…-Muy tarde, frente a él se encontraba mirándolo con preocupación y tristeza. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el moviéndolo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar- ¿Dónde estabas? –Continua moviéndolo- Estaba preocupado, ¿Qué te…? –callo al instante al notar como su pareja sangraba de la nariz, lo dejo de mover y se alejó unos pasos. Tweek se alejó de el para hacer su maleta pero colapso contra el suelo- ¡TWEEK!

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, busco en los bolsillos y saco el celular; busco entre los números y marco el de sus padre.

"-¿Tweek?

-Tweek…Tweek…-delgadas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules- Se desmayó y…y…

-Vamos para allá

Y sin más, colgó"

* * *

Los cinco estuvieron durmiendo en las sillas de la sala de estar, los amigos de Tweek se mostraban tristes y enojados con Craig, por la culpa de el Tweek no fue a sus chequeos para estar cuidándolo aunque no era todo su culpa, pero…

-Eres un idiota –soltó el castaño mirándolo con odio

-Clyde…-le reprocho su novio

-Es la verdad, por SU culpa Tweek….Tweek puede morir

-Cariño, mejor vayamos a la cafetería

* * *

-Familiares del joven Tweak

-Y-yo soy su novio –dijo tímidamente Craig

-Tweek ya está consiente, le llevare a su habitación.

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Tweek, soltó un respiro y conto hasta diez tratando de tranquilizarse. El doctor abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar y la cerró tras el pelinegro.

-Tweek….-le llamo pero este ni en cambio le contesto. Con pasos nerviosos se fue acercando hasta quedar casi cerca de el- ¿Porque…?

Se movió en la cama dándole la espalda

"-No Craig, ¿Por qué viniste? No quiero que me mires así…"

Lo abrazo pero es muy tarde Craig, solo si hubieses tenido un poco más de afecto y ver todo lo que tu novio hacía por ti. A los pocos segundos los dos empezaron a llorar abrazados.

"-Si tan solo hubiese…el no estaría aquí. Los dos… yo pude cambiar y vivir plenamente contigo, amor –le beso la mejilla sonriendo tristemente"

* * *

La recuperación del pobre Tweek llevo algunos días, pero eso no sería suficiente. Su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada como para poder…

Su novio, o si eso se podría decir estaba con él, cuidando de él, como ese día cuando llego golpeado.

"-Lo lamento Tweek –se lamentaba mientras lo pasaba en su silla de ruedas. Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada durante esos días y Craig sabía que no hablarían durante días.

* * *

**05 de febrero 10:30 am**

Craig llego ese día temprano para cuidarlo, fue a recepción preguntando por él. Le dieron una bandeja de comida y le dieron paso.

Como pudo abrió la puerta y dejo la bandeja en una mesa cerca de la cama, noto como su novio estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía ojeras.

-Es hora de comer Tweek –trato de sonreír pero ya no podía. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo desde que vio el ataque en el baño.

La comida transcurrió en tranquilidad a excepción de que Tweek empezó a llorar inútilmente trato de consolarlo diciendo dulces palabras de aliento.

-Perdóname…-se disculpó limpiando las lágrimas.

-Lo siento pero tiene que irse, ya acabo las visitas este tiempo.

-L-lo siento…

* * *

**05 de febrero, 06:45 pm**

Se dejó caer en el sofá viendo la cámara. No sabía si estaba listo para ver el video pero…lo valía, quería saber todo o la razón del porque estaba en el hospital o si al menos se iba a curar.

"El video empezaba algo desenfocado el principio y se podía ver todos los momentos que Tweek lo grababa, como lo trababa con frialdad y con casi odio.

-Bueno Craig hice este video por bueno… Bueno quiero decirte que pronto iré al hospital y…

-Quiero salir

-Deja de molestarlo, Clyde

-Oigan… bueno yo siempre te amé y lo hare a pesar de todo lo que nos pasaba. Con tu frialdad y como me trababas yo siempre cuidaba de él. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? Siempre la cumpliré o bueno trate de cumplirla porque… Estoy enfermo y pronto moriré.

No sé si lloraras con mi muerte o te sentirás mal pero siempre…-lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes- Pero te cuidare desde arriba, te protegeré como lo he hecho. Esta es mi despedida, hasta siempre Craig. Te amo"

La pantalla se puso en negro dando entender que el video se había terminado.

-¡MALDITA SEA! –grito pateando la mesa enojado- ¿! PORQUE?! TWEEK –golpeaba todo lo que estaba en su camino mientras gritaba.

Joder, ¿Por qué nunca dejo de ser un hijo de puta y mostrarle cariño a su novio? Lo amaba, se amaban pero maldita sea, por favor perdóname Tweek.

* * *

**05 de febrero 7: 15 p.m**

La casa estaba destruida, la mesa, las sillas, los cuadros entre otras cosas estaban rotas y regadas por lo que quedaba de la casa.

El sonido del celular lo regreso a la normalidad, lo busco entre los escombros hasta que lo encontró entre madera rota.

"-¿Hola?

-Craig, Tweek…se puso mal"

* * *

**05 de febrero, 7:40 p.m**

Craig llego al hospital aventando a las personas que se metían en su camino hasta que choco con el doctor y la enfermera.

-¿Joven, Tucker?

-¿Qué le pasa a Tweek?

Se miraron entre si y corrieron a su habitación, era todo un caos. Enfermeras por aquí y por allá, una máquina de electrochoques y gritos.

-Tweek… -grito detrás de la puerta. La empezó a golpear tratando de hacerlo notar. El rubio se movía por el dolor, su respiración era muy acelerada y la mascarilla que le provenía oxigeno fue manchada de sangre, rápidamente el doctor se la quiso y empezó a toser más sangre convulsionándose.- Por favor Tweek… -Se rompió.

La máquina de los latidos del rubio se detuvo y con eso el poco corazón que Craig tenía se rompió. Ya no tenía sentido nada, la persona que más lo había amado estaba muerta. Los doctores salieron tapando al cuerpo sin vida para informarle la noticia a su familia, el pelinegro entro parándose a un lado del rubio y le quiso la sabana que lo cubría.

-Maldición Tweek…-lo abrazo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Sus ojos se hincharon de tanto llorar sin dejar de abrazarle, le dolía, no podía creerse que en verdad estuviese muerto.

**Tweek Tweak.**

**Fecha de muerte: 05 de febrero a las 8:00 p.m**


	3. Chapter 3

**No guarde el capitulo y tuve que copiarlo de nuevo y es un relajo. Este el ultimo capitulo y estoy feliz porque es la primera vez que termino algo y además de que pensaba subirlo el 5 pero se me fue la onda y no estaba termino hasta ahora.**

**South Park es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Pasaron 2 años de la muerte de Tweek, justamente hoy era el aniversario de su muerte y para recordarlo Token llamo a Craig para reunirse y recordar viejos tiempos y quizá, solo quizá interrogarlo del porque era así.

-Entonces, ¿podemos vernos en el restaurante frente al parque central?

-Claro, ¿a las 5?

* * *

-Hola Craig –saludo el castaño pero por obligación. Su pareja le había advertido que si no era agradable o amable con su invitado le obligaría a llevar a sus preciadas mascotas en adaptación, vendería algunas de sus cosas y le obligaría a trabajar, si Clyde era un aprovechado con su novio pero era un flojo de primera y sabía lo que le convenía y lo que no.

-Hola ahm…chico

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en el restaurante, ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer así que solo se limitaban a mirar hacia un lugar específico pensando quien sabe qué cosa.

-Te odio –soltó de repente con ganas de saltársele encima.

-Acompáñenos, joven Donovan –dijeron dos hombres vestidos de negro llevándose al pobre muchacho.

-¡TOKEN! Esto no es….

-Llévenlo a casa y que no salga.

-¡CONSPIRACION! ¡TRAIDOR!

-Y que cuide a Kevin

Y sin más se lo llevaron a rastras.

-Ah…-el pobre pelinegro no sabía que decir y se limitaba a verlo.

-Lo siento, él es así. Pero bueno, Craig, yo quiero saber sobre la relación que tenías con Tweek

-Nos conocimos….

* * *

Un par de niños se encontraban en detención por la pelea que había ocurrido hace algunos días. Los dos habían sido engañados para que pelearan entre ellos y gracias a un cuarteto de idiotas.

-Maldito idiota –le decía el mayor viendo al rubio con cierto enejo y molestia

-Todo fue tu culpa –culpaba el menor sumamente nervioso por el regaño que recibirían por la directora Victoria.

-Deja de moverte, maldición –se quejó mirando cómo iba de aquí para allá- No nos pasara…

-Tucker, Tweak

-¡GAH! –el pobre rubio salió corriendo cuando escucho su apellido aventando a todas las personas y cosas que se cruzaban en su camino.

-Castígueme a mí, se ve que no volverá o tendrá un ataque de nuevo

-Se supone que nos castigarían a los dos –se le acerco sentándose en el césped cerca de el

-L-lo siento, ¡GAH! No me golpes

-Dime tu nombre

-E-es ngh Tweek Tweak

-Te diré Tweekers

Y así fue como se formó una gran amistad

* * *

-Fui un hijo de puta –término bajando la mirada mirando como si fuese interesante la mesa. –Sabes si él me hubiese dicho lo de su enfermedad yo…había podido ayudarlo o apoyarlo y no lo estoy culpando. Fue mi culpa el que no me dijera nada, que no confiara en mí y no me contara sus problemas.

-Sabes, no creo que le guste que estés así, siempre nos decía que te amaba y el día que lo llevamos al hospital nos pidió, me pidió no lo olvidaras

-Nunca lo hare ni haría, él es lo más importante para mí. Si pudiese volver a nacer pediría que nos volviéramos a encontrar, que fuéramos otra vez pareja y que todo fuese diferente.

-Te entiendo y desgraciadamente eso no puede ser.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

-Ya que hoy es su aniversario, ¿no quieres venir a ponerle rosas?.

* * *

-Te dejare solo, Craig. Cuídate y te amamos Tweek.

-Hola Tweek –saludo poniendo las rosas en la tumba- Ya van dos…dos años que te fuiste y te extraño mucho. Al principio pensé en terminar con mi vida, ¿puedes creerlo? De no haber sido por tus amigos me hubiese suicidado porque mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Me arrepiento de tanto daño que te hice y que pudiese….si me hubieses dicho de tu enfermedad lo pudimos superar juntos y yo… ¡MALDICION! –Después de tanto tiempo sin llorar lo volvió a hacer. -¡TE AMO, TE AMO TWEEK Y SIEMPRE LO HARE! ¡PERDONAME!

Y ese 5 de febrero el pelinegro lloro como si nunca lo hubiese hecho abrazo la tumba de su difunto novio. No recuerda cuento tiempo estuvo así, quizá toda la mañana, tarde o incluso hasta la noche pero se prometió a su mismo ir todas las veces necesarias para recordarlo.

**Siempre por estupidez no le ponemos atención a las pequeñas cosas o detalles que hacen las personas importantes para uno, siempre pensamos que van a estar para nosotros pero no, no es así porque todo en la vida tiene un fin y no tenemos que ser egoístas en solo pensar uno mismo porque cuando menos lo piensas… puede ocurrir una tragedia y perder alguien que amas.**

**Por eso, no importa quien: esos amigos que te molestan, tus hermanas (os) que toman tus cosas o te hacen enojar, tus padres, tu novia (o) ve y dile que lo amas porque no sabes cuándo seria la última vez.**


End file.
